


Contrast

by PeachyBaby



Series: Loving Them [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/F/F Polyamory, Multi, Praise Kink, emotional smut, kara centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: The contrast between kissing Alex and kissing Lucy always surprises Kara.Alex kisses like she fights, with everything in her.Lucy's kisses are gentle and needy things, hot and open mouthed, heady moans breathed into the others mouth





	

The contrast between kissing Alex and kissing Lucy always surprises Kara.  
Alex kisses like she fights, with everything in her. Teeth and tongue, hands pressing Kara as close as she can be. Leaving Kara breathless and feeling safe in her arms. Her touch is gentle, and Alex is ever so strong, lifting her like shes the one with super strength. Touching Alex is addicting. Licking her open with her mouth, fucking her raw and needy. Alex's hands buried in her hair, tugging her closer, silently begging for harder, faster, closer. Head tipped back, quiet whines echoing in the room, and honestly Kara's never felt so turned on just touching someone but god she's wanted to do this for forever, and the taste of Alex on her tongue and the tugs on her hair are doing enough for her.

Lucy's kisses are gentle and needy things, hot and open mouthed, heady moans breathed into the others mouth. Lucy kisses like she'll never kiss again. Lucy is rough, rakes nails across Kara's skin and touches her with purpose. But she always lets Kara bunch her skirt at her hips, her hands greedily taking in as much of Lucy as she can. Touching Lucy is a luxury, her skin is soft and the way she bucks into Kara's fingers drives Kara crazy. Lucy is loud not afraid to tell Kara exactly what to do. Touch here, suck here. On your knees, Kara and be a good girl, Kara. Not afraid to let Kara submit, giving her praise when she's done something well, and Kara's heart swells every time Lucy says she's done a good job. 

But being with them together is beautiful and everything she could ever ask for. She never doubts she is loved when they have her like this, straddling Alex's lap, Lucy behind her pressing kisses to her shoulders, her hands cupping Kara's breasts in her hand. Kara pants into Alex's mouth as her fingers rub at her clit. Kara pulls back, and lets her head fall back to rest in Lucy's shoulder, moaning loudly. Alex just kisses Lucy while her fingers slip inside Kara, making a slow pace, and Kara groans raking her hands up Alex's back. Lucy traces her fingers down Kara's stomach, and pulls back from kissing Alex, biting her bottom lip in her mouth, sucking before letting go.  
Alex adds a third finger and It has Kara bucking her hips to fuck her self further down onto Alex's fingers.

"Fuck, oh god, im close. Im close," they had been like this for ages, taking turns teasing Kara, "please let me cum," Kara whines, she seeks out Lucy's eyes, she always made these kinds of decisions. Lucy looks at Alex and smirks, her hand trails down and slips under Alex's to swirl her finger against Kara's clit. Kara goes slack in their arms, the feel of both of them touching her at once, fucking her like this. She's so close. 

"God, please, Luce, Alex, please let me cum," Kara moans, moving herself to bite at Alex's collarbones, sucking at them lazily, wanting to leave a mark. Holding on, trying not to let herself cum.

"You've been good baby, you waited so well for us," Lucy praises, kissing Kara's neck lightly.

"You can cum, Kara, cum for us," Alex's says and thrusts her fingers deep inside, curling them. Kara lets out a moan, loud enough that the neighbors probably will complain but Kara doesn't care, she's here, with her girlfriends kissing her down from on orgasm, laying her on the bed and kissing her, before kissing each other. And Kara is content.  
She is content.


End file.
